BeautyXGasser Mayhem
by Tsukimomo
Summary: Just a bunch of Beauty and Gasser stories I wrote. Look for the secret message in the chapter titles.
1. Balloon

* * *

**Balloon**

* * *

The gang had just come back from the amusement park. Beauty had brought a balloon home. It wasn't just any balloon. It looked like an ordinary balloon. It was pink and plain. Why would a normal balloon be so important to her?

Beauty sat in the garden, looking up at her balloon. She looked calm and had a smile on her face. She pulled the balloon closer to her, as if to hug it.

As Beauty hugged the balloon, she sang quietly. Her song was short and sweet. She heard Bobobo call out to her that lunch was ready. She smiled and ran into the house, accidentally forgetting to bring the balloon.

After lunch, Beauty realized that she didn't have the balloon with her. She looked everywhere but couldn't find it. She began to feel tears swell up in her eyes and quickly ran to find comfort.

Beauty knocked lightly on the bedroom door of the boy she went to for comfort. But there was no reply. She knocked again but harder. Still no reply.

After getting no reply once more, Beauty opened the door to see if he really was in there. To her unfortune, he wasn't. she felt more tears swell up in her eyes and quickly dashed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Now Beauty had lost two things. Her balloon and the one she cared about. She wasn't planning on coming out for the rest of the day. But that changed when there was a knock on her door.

Beauty chose to ignore it and carried on crying into her pillow. She didn't even look up when the person came into her room.

There was a light tap on Beauty's shoulder. However Beauty just kept on ignoring this person, whoever he was. The person had given up and lightly pulled Beauty up from her pillow so that she could see what was going on around her.

Beauty looked up at the person who wanted her attention so much. It was Gasser. He smiled at her and said he had something for her.

Beauty was now curious as to what it was Gasser had for her. Gasser took his hands from behind his back and showed Beauty something that made her smile.

It was her balloon! She gladly took it and hugged Gasser. This was the second present he had given her today. Both involving a balloon.

* * *

**Ok, I know there any diolog but there will be in the other chapters. This is all I'm gonna say for the first few chapters. I'm bored.**


	2. Eavesdropper

* * *

**Eavesdropper **

* * *

Gasser was sat on the balcony listening in on Beauty and Suzu who were having a conversation in the back garden whilst watering the plants. He liked listening in on their conversation though he didn't know why.

"Are you serious Beauty!?" Suzu cried. Gasser was now more interested in what they were saying since he'd been in dream-world a little.

"Well, I'm not to sure," said Beauty, picking a daisy from the grass.

"What do you mean you're not sure!? Girl, you gotta decide who it's gonna be. You can't fancy two boys at once you know."

"I know. It's just, I've been feeling a little down lately and it's like he always knows when I'm down and usually tries to cheer me up. Gas-can does it too but not as often."

Wait a minute! The person who she was talking about wasn't Gasser? Now Gasser was even more interested in their conversation. Who were the two females talking about?

"But then again, I went on a date with him once and all he fed was rice. That time I went with Gas-can was completely different. After eating we went to the park together and had lots of fun."

The person only fed her rice. That could only be one person. Rice!

"However, Gas-can just doesn't seem to be hanging around with me as much as he used to. I'm beginning to think that he likes somebody else. That would be the only explanation as to why he hasn't been hanging out with me."

Now Gasser felt guilty. She had been lonely and he wasn't there for her.

"Listen Beauty, it's obvious that you like Gasser. And it's obvious that Gasser likes you back. If you go off with Rice then just think how bad he'd feel. It would probably break his heart. He'll never smile, he'll never be happy. Do you want him to be like that?"

"No! Whenever Gas-can smiles, I smile. Whenever Gas-can is happy, I'm happy. Whenever he is sad, I'm sad. And if he's sad for the rest of his life, then I'll be sad for the rest of my life."

So that was how Beauty felt. It was a good thing that he eavesdropped on them. Now he knows what Beauty's thinking.

* * *


	3. An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away,No?

* * *

**An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away, I Think **

* * *

Don Patch was sat watching TV. It was his favorite show. Cooking with Rice. The show was all about how to make rice into all different styles.

"I wish I had some rice instead of this crummy apple," Don Patch said. "Oh great! There's a bit of dirt on this part. I can't eat that part! I'll just pick this little bit out. Now, where to hide it, where to hide it. Oh! I know! I'll just put it in this inhaler then walk away whistling so nobody knows I did it."

Later on in the day, Gasser was out in the garden training. Beauty was sat under a tree, watching him dreamily as he trained. Then Gasser reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out an inhaler. Since when did Gasser need an inhaler.

But then, Gasser suddenly dropped onto his hands and knees. Beauty quickly rushed over to him. He had his eyes tightly squeezed shut. His hand was over his mouth and it looked as though he couldn't breathe.

"Don't worry, Gas-can" Beauty said as she slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him inside. She laid him down on the sofa. "Bobobo! Call a doctor now! Gas-can needs help!"

"Alright I'm on it," Bobobo said, picking up a banana.

"That's not a phone!"

Beauty looked at Gasser who was still struggling to breathe. Usually using an inhaler is suppose to prevent this, not make it happen.

"Beau-ty," Gasser managed to choke.

"What is it Gas-can?" asked Beauty.

"Something...stuck in...windpipe."

Beauty knew exactly what to do. She sat Gasser up and with a good hard whack on his back, he coughed something up and he could breathe easy again.

"Is this an apple piece?" said Beauty, curiously.

"What! I'm allergic to apples!" cried Gasser, sitting up. Beauty noticed that Gasser was shivering. This must've been caused by his allergy. Beauty smiled slightly then wrapped her arms around him. "B-Beauty? What are you doing?"

"You look cold. So I'm gonna warm you up."

Gasser smiled and hugged Beauty back.

* * *


	4. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

"And while I'm out, I want no wiggin, no theaters, no food fights and would please STOP TRYING GIVE GAS-CAN A MOHAWK!" Beauty ordered. She was going out to buy some bread from the bakery, leaving Bobobo and Don Patch to do nothing but trouble.

"But Gasser'll look good with a Mohawk," whined Don Patch.

"I don't care! I don't want any trouble while I'm gone and that's final!" Beauty left, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Cranky," Bobobo said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Beauty's voice came from outside.

As Beauty made her way to the bakery, she smiled. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. The sun was shining brightly.

"Ah, here it is," Beauty said to herself as she reached the bakers.

"Ah Beauty, good to see you again," the baker, Mr. Inano, said as Beauty entered the shop.

"Hello Mr. Inano. Good to see you too."

"What can I do for you today?"

"Just a loaf of bread will do."

"Ok, here you go."

Beauty handed Mr. Inano the money and was about to leave when something caught her attention.

"Oh no," she said.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Inano asked.

"It's raining and I don't have an umbrella."

"Well you're more than welcome to stay here until it stops."

"Thanks but I really have to get home to make sure the idiots aren't doing anything stupid."

"Ok, have a safe trip."

When Beauty got outside she realized that the rain wasn't too bad and began making her way home. But after a few minutes, the rain began falling harder and so she had to take shelter in an alleyway.

Beauty was now shivering. What had started out as a nice warm day had turned into a very cold day. What if the rain didn't stop for ages? Then what would she do?

"There you are!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Beauty looked up to the person who had spoken. It was Gasser. He was holding an umbrella above his head. "Well? Are you just gonna sit there and get cold or are you gonna get under the umbrella with me and go home?"

Beauty smiled and quickly rushed under the umbrella with Gasser. She huddled up to him. Not because there wasn't much space but because he was nice and warm. No matter how cold it was, Gasser would always be there to warm Beauty up.


	5. There Must Be Something You're Scared Of

* * *

**There Has To Be something You're Scared Of **

* * *

Beauty and Gasser were sat watching TV. Gasser had his arm around Beauty's shoulder and Beauty was resting her head on his chest. The show they were watching was Japan's worst fears. At number 1 was none other than Bobobo.

"Figures he'd be there," Gasser said, sighing.

"Hey Gas-can?" Beauty said. Gasser looked at her. "Is there anything you're scared of?"

"Nope."

"Everybody's scared of something."

"Not me."

"What about going out to sea?"

"I only hate that because I usually throw up. And barf doesn't taste very nice."

"Why would you want to taste barf?"

"I don't. It forces you to. It's evil!"

Beauty giggled a little.

"There must be something. Even I'm scared of something," she said.

"Yeah but you're a girl so you're scared of a lot of things," Gasser said.

"Is that an insult?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, I'm leaving you."

"What?"

"You heard me Gas-can. I'm leaving!"

"No don't! Please!"

"Only if you tell me what you're scared of."

"I thought it would be obvious. I'm scared of one thing and one thing only."

"And that would be?"

"Losing you. That's what I'm scared of. Everyday I worry that something might happen to you. So now you know."

"I knew you were scared of something."

"Hey, you said you'd leave me only as a trick didn't you?"

"Gas-can, you are so naïve. But at least I know what it is that you're scared of."

* * *


	6. Your Breath Smells

* * *

**Your Breath Smells **

* * *

It was a rainy day. The sky was a dark grey even though it was around lunch time. The rain was falling pretty hard and looked as though it wasn't going to stop for a while.

Inside, Beauty and Gasser were sat on the couch shivering. They had both been outside when it just started to rain and the rain was heavy and cold. Bububu walked in with two blankets. She put one on Beauty's shoulders and the other on Gasser's shoulders.

"There you are. I'll turn the heating up. You two really look cold," Bububu said.

"Th-thanks B-Bububu," Beauty said, still shivering. Gasser stared at Beauty. "What?"

"Your breath smells," he said.

"I'll have you know that I brushed my teeth three times this morning."

"What toothpaste do you use?"

"Mint."

"It's not your toothpaste then. Oh god! Smells like onions!"

"What? I haven't had any onions all day. Nor would I want to."

Beauty grinned evilly. She then placed her lips on top of Gasser's.

"W-what was that for?" Gasser asked, blushing a little. Beauty smiled at him.

"Now your breath smells," she said childishly.

* * *


	7. Lollopop

**Lollipop**

Beauty was sat in the garden playing with a daisy she had found hiding in the grass. She then suddenly began craving for a lollipop. She looked all around the house but couldn't find any.

"Hey Beauty, watchya doing?" Gasser asked, seeing Beauty looking everywhere for something.

"Must-have-lollipop!" she said a little crazily.

"A lollipop? Is that all you want?"

"LOLLIPOP!"

"I could give you one."

"You'd do that for me?"

"But on one condition."

"What's that?"

Gasser pressed his lips on Beauty. Beauty was shocked by this and couldn't move an inch. When Gasser pulled away, he shoved something in Beauty's mouth.

"Wha?" Beauty managed to say.

"I said I'd give you one, didn't I?"

". . .Thanks Gas-can."


	8. Only You Can Sooth My Pain

**Only You Can Sooth My Pain**

Gasser was laid in bed, his eyes half closed. Today was the anniversary of his mother's death. All he could think about was seeing his mother's dead form in front of him. To take his mind off things he decided to go downstairs and have a bite to eat. When he got into the kitchen, he saw Beauty sat at the table finishing off yesterday's crossword.

"Beauty? What are you doing up? It six in the morning," Gasser said. Beauty looked up at him.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same question?" answered Beauty.

"If you really wanna know, I can't sleep. What about you?"

"Same here. What's on your mind?"

". . .I don't wanna talk about it."

"It's something painful, right? It's ok Gas-can. You talk to me about it."

". . .Today's the anniversary of my mum's death."

"Oh Gas-can. I had no idea."

"Of course you wouldn't! You don't know what it's like to suffer so much!"

Beauty wrapped her arms around Gasser.

"Gas-can," Beauty began. "I may not know what it feels like but. . .I can sense it when I'm around you. I can tell that you have a large burden on you. But I'm here to help you."

"I don't know why but. . .only you can sooth my pain."


	9. Valentine's Gift

**Valentine's Gift**

Today was Valentine's Day. Bobobo bought something for Patches and Patches bought something for Bobobo. Poor Jelly Jiggler got nothing.

Beauty was sat in her room on her bed wondering how she could give her gift to Gasser. She'd always been fond of him but wasn't sure whether to try get a relationship going between them.

Beauty sighed and got up to see Gasser. She knocked on his door but there was no answer. Beauty knocked again only to find that he wasn't in there.

"Where are you, Gas-can?" Beauty asked quietly.

"Hey Beauty," came Gasser's voice. But it sounded a little different. Beauty turned around.

"DON PATCH WHY THE HECK ARE DRESSED UP AS GAS-CAN!?!?!?"

"What are you talking about? I am Gas-can," Don Patch said in his worst Gasser impression ever.

"I'm outta here."

It was gone dinner and Beauty still hadn't seen Gasser. She was beginning to get worried and decided to go out to find him. She came back at ten at night, tired, hungry and cold. Beauty didn't bother looking to see if Gasser had come home while she was out and just went straight to bed. She cried a little before falling asleep. While she was asleep, a certain somebody went over to her sleeping form.

"Happy Valentines Day," the person whispered in her ear. He left a golden locket on the bedside table then kissed her lightly on the head then left.


	10. Eating Icecream Really Is Messy

**Eating Ice-cream Really Is Messy**

It was a warm and sunny day. Beauty and Gasser were sat back to back in the garden. Both of them were really hot and thirsty.

"Hey, Gas-can," Beauty said.

"What?" Gasser inquired.

"It's really hot out here isn't it?"

"Yeah. I know, I'll get some ice-cream. That should cool us off. What flavor do ya want?"

"Umm strawberry."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

Gasser returned a few minutes later with two ice-cream. A strawberry one for Beauty and a chocolate one for him.

"Thanks Gas-can," Beauty thanked.

The two began eating their ice-creams. A minute or two later, Beauty looked at Gasser and giggled slightly.

"What?" Gasser asked, curious to find out what it was she was laughing at.

"You," she replied. "You have ice-cream on the end of your nose."

"I do?"

Beauty laughed a little more. Then Gasser smirked. He grabbed her hand and made her put some of her ice-cream on the end of her nose.

"Gas-can!" she said, a little annoyed. Gasser smirked again then picked the ice-cream off her nose with his fingers. He then put the finger in his mouth to taste her ice-cream. Beauty just stared at him for a moment. "Hey that was my ice-cream!"

"Yeah, but it tastes good," Gasser said. "Y'know, eating ice-cream is really messy.


	11. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

The moon shone brightly in the night sky. Well, that was until a few dark clouds came along. Rain began falling hard and there was the occasional clap of thunder and flash of light. The almost quiet night had turned into a none quiet night. Why was it an almost quiet night?

Fourteen year old Beauty was sleeping, but moaning. What started out as a pleasant dream had turned into a nightmare. When there was another clap of thunder, she jolted up in bed. She was breathing heavily and there was beds of sweat all over her body.

"It was just a dream," Beauty said to herself quietly. She looked around her room. There was a small amount of light coming from outside.

She shivered slightly. It was a little cold in her room and decided to turn the heating up slightly. But as she got out of bed, THUMP. Beauty had fallen on the floor. She was breathing heavy again and quickly turned the thermostat up then went to bed. But when she got into bed, she heard somebody's bedroom door open.

Beauty listened to the footsteps and tried to guess whose they were. They were extremely light. Beauty thought that they might belong to Don Patch or Dengakuman. But the footsteps belonged to a human.

Beauty quickly shut her eyes when the footsteps stopped outside her door. She could hear the door handle move and the door opened. The person closed the door and slowly walked over to Beauty's bed. He placed something on the desk next to Beauty's bed and then lightly shook Beauty.

_Just keep your eyes closed and pretend you're asleep._ Beauty thought to herself. After waiting a short while, the person shook Beauty again only a little more harder.

Beauty decided to give up and opened her eyes to see who it was that had come to her room. There was a small lantern on her bedside table. Then she noticed Gasser was stood next to her bed, looking at her worriedly.

"Wha? Gas-can?" Beauty said wearily, sitting up.

"Hey. Heard something bang in your room just before. Are you ok?" asked Gasser.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

There was another flash of lightning.

Gasser scowled at Beauty and put his hand on her forehead. He sighed. It felt like Beauty had gotten herself a fever.

"Beauty," Gasser said. "You knew you have a fever, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause you any trouble," cried Beauty with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Gasser left the room. He soon returned with a bowl of water with a cloth inside. He told Beauty to lie back down then squeezed most of the water out of the cloth and gently placed it on Beauty's forehead. Beauty smiled weakly at him.

"Thankyou," she said.

"Is there anything you want me to get?" Gasser asked.

"A glass of water would be nice."

"'k. I'll be right back."

Gasser left the room again. Beauty sighed. Even when she was sick in the middle of the night Gasser was still kind to her. An image of her nightmare flashed in her head, making her let out a small cry and sit right up, burying her head in her hands.

"Beauty, what's wrong?" cried a familiar voice.

Beauty looked up to see Gasser. He had placed a glass of water for Beauty on the table next to the lantern. Beauty began to cry a little then reached up and hugged Gasser. Gasser was slightly taken back by this but just hugged her back.

"Shh. It's ok. Don't cry," Gasser soothed, stroking her hair.

"I...can't...stop...thinking...about...nightmare..." Beauty said in between sobs. Gasser sat down on the bed next to Beauty who was still hugging him while crying.

"Shh. If you go to sleep then it will all be over by tomorrow."

"Gas-can?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay with me for a while? I-I'm scared."

"Sure."

Gasser pulled the covers back so that he could get in. Beauty immediately snuggled up to him for comfort. Gasser put an arm around her, placing his hand on the back of her head and stroking her hair lightly.

"Sweet dreams, Beauty," Gasser said, before both of them drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

Gasser opened his eyes slightly. Beauty was still snuggled up to him from the night before. He turned his head so that he could see the clock.

"6:45," he said quietly. "Too early to leave her. Especially after that nightmare."

Gasser looked at the sleeping Beauty. Her face was calm and still had a few tear stains on it. Gasser lightly put his hand on her forehead, careful not to wake her. He smiled. Her fever had gone and she should be back to her usual self.


	12. Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angel**

She was running. She didn't know what she was running from, but she was running. She had been running for almost two hours now and was getting tired. She tripped up and fell to the ground.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" she cried as she heard footsteps approach her.

"Beauty?" said a familiar voice. Beauty looked up to see Gasser.

"Gas-can?" Beauty jumped up into his arms, squeezing him tightly due to fear.

"Beauty, what happened? Are you ok?"

"Somebody was chasing me. I was so scared." Then Beauty collapsed.

"Beauty!"

Beauty was probably gonna be out for the rest of the night. Gasser sighed and hoisted her onto his back. As he made his way home, he smiled. _'Don't worry, Beauty,'_ he thought. _'Nobody's gonna hurt you. I'm like your guardian angel.'_


	13. A Song That Takes My Breath Away

**A Song That Takes My Breath Away**

It was a hot summer's day. Bobobo didn't have his shirt on it was that hot and believe me, you don't wanna see him with his shirt off. blugh.

Beauty was looking for Gasser. Don Patch had tried giving him a Mohawk and Gasser got peed off and went to get some privacy.

She soon found him singing quietly to himself under a tree.

♫_As the skies are turning dark,_

_And the clouds are rolling in,_

_I stand up and I think, _

_About the horrible sin._

_I try to sleep it off_

_But it never does the trick,_

_I guess that I,_

_Really am that thick._

_That horrible memory, doesn't go away__♫_

Gasser stopped singing when he thought he heard somebody crying. He looked around then found Beauty sitting on the ground crying slightly.

"Beauty? What's wrong?" Gasser asked.

"It's that song. It really touched my heart," Beauty replied. Gasser just smiled at her and wiped away some of her tears.


	14. Sleep Talker

**Sleep Talker**

Hatenkou had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and claimed that he was staying for a while. By doing this, it forced Gasser out of his room so Hatenkou could sleep there. He was unhappy yet happy at the same time. He was unhappy because Hatenkou was in his room but he was happy because Beauty allowed him to sleep in her room.

"Goodnight, Gas-can," Beauty said, as she pulled the covers over her and turned off the lamp.

"Night," Gasser mumbled who was already half asleep.

When it reached about midnight, Gasser was woken up by Beauty laughing. He looked up at her as if to say 'shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep'.

"Beauty, why are you laughing?" asked Gasser. But Beauty kept on laughing then stopped. Gasser noticed that Beauty was still asleep. "She sleep-laughs?"

Gasser laid his head down to go to sleep when he was once again prevented from sleeping by Beauty.

"OH GAS-CAN YEAH!" she screamed in pleasure.

"Holy shit!" Gasser cried. _'What the heck is she dreaming about? What if it's? Could it be?'_

"OHHHH!" Beauty screamed. Then she quieted down.

"Thank god for that."

About two hours later. . .

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" Beauty cried, spreading her arms and legs out in the air.

"Well you're not going to school!" Gasser yelled, but since Beauty was asleep she couldn't hear him. "Jeeze, what'll it take to get her to shut up?"

"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family!"

"SHUT UP!"

And she did. At about five to seven. . .

"I WANNA COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

". . . We don't have any."

"GIRLS STUFF! BOYS STUFF!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SINGING NOW?"

"I got Kisame the fish, in my hand.

I got Kisame the fish, in my hand.

I got Kisame the fish, in my hand.

I got Kisame the sexy fish!"

"Have you finished yet?"

Beauty was quiet. Finally, maybe he could get some sleep. Just as he began drifting off to sleep, Beauty's alarm went off.

"Wow, its morning already?" Beauty said, turning off the alarm. "It feels like I've been up all night. Hey Gas-can, wake up. GAS-CAN!"

"What?!" Gasser said, sounding pretty annoyed.

"Come on sleepy-head, time to get up."

Gasser just groaned and fell back asleep.


	15. Sing Me A Lullaby

**Sing Me A Lullaby**

"Hey Gas-can," Beauty said to the person sleeping in the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah?" asked Gasser, a little sleepily.

"I can't sleep. Could you sing that song from Suzu's party for me?"

Gasser sat right up.

"What?" he asked.

"Please?" Beauty looked really scared off something and it didn't help that she had tear in her eyes. The song she was talking about was one he found really annoying but both Beauty and Suzu loved it.

"Do you really want me to sing it?"

Beauty nodded. Gasser took a breath and began to sing.

♫_Your my honey bun_

_Sugar plum_

_Pumpie-umpie-umpkin_

_Your my sweetie pie._

_Your my cuppy cake_

_Gum drop_

_Snoogums-Boogums_

_Your the apple of my eye._

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always __be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because.. you.. are so dear__♫_

Gasser looked over at Beauty to find her sleeping soundly. The last four lines were the only ones he liked. It was a good way to try and get a certain message through to the ones you loved.


	16. Earths Beauty Means Nothing To Me

**Earths Beauty Means Nothing To Me**

"Oh wow. Isn't this flower pretty, Gas-can?" Beauty asked her boyfriend.

"Hn," he said.

"You don't think it's pretty at all, do you?"

"Hn."

"Stop saying that! Every time I've asked you if something's pretty, you say 'Hn'. Is there anything that's pretty?"

"There is one thing."

"Hm? There is?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yep. There is nothing in the world as pretty as or prettier than you. Earth's beauty means nothing to me."

"So you do have a sensitive side."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means what it means. Come on. Let's go back inside."

"Hn."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Hn."


	17. Reasons Why I Love You

**Reasons Why I Love You**

Beauty was laid in bed. She was wide awake and didn't show any signs of falling asleep anytime soon. She turned onto her side when an idea hit her. She got out of bed, turned the lamp on and walked over to her desk. She got a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write.

"Reasons why I love Gas-can," she whispered to herself as she wrote. She wrote a ittle more the went back into bed, smiling happily. On she sheet of paper was written:

_Reasons why I love Gas-can_

_He smart_

_He's funny_

_He friendly_

_He's generous_

_He always smiles_

_He's my one true love_

_Reasons why I don't love Gas-can_

_1._


End file.
